


My Darling Princess

by space_aces



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Angst, Carmilla is really creepy, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_aces/pseuds/space_aces
Summary: A message for Nastya flashed upon the screens of The Aurora.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	My Darling Princess

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a panic attack so I was like "oh I'll vent through writing!" Then triggered myself again by writing this ajxbwjxjw. My nastya love rights have been taken away
> 
> Anyways please read the tags because carmilla gets really creepy in here both emotionally and a little physically so take care of yourself first and dont be me.

Nastya stared at the message blinking on Aurora's screens. She felt numb all over as the words flashed in and out of view. It read 

_ "Hello my dear princess! I know it's been so long since I've seen you but whose fault is that? Oh yes, my first and worst creation. You were always so good to me. So sweet and willing to listen to me. How could you have let them get rid of me? I tried to contact the ship before but kept refusing me. It'll be fine but I did have to get rid of some of it's more, protective programming. You'll talk to me right, darling? I've done so much for you all I'm asking in return is for you to come see me. _

_ -Dr. C ♡" _

Attached to the message was a location of a far off planet. Far from where Aurora was now but Nastya wouldn't be taking the ship. She deleted the message and thought about what she wanted to do. If she really wanted to do this. If it was worth seeing Carmilla again. 

Nastya was in a pod ready to launch. She didn't tell anyone she was going out and hopefully she would be back before anyone noticed. Wishful thinking when talking about Carmilla. Aurora set her free and Nastya waited for the crash of a planet that she may regret.

She doesn't remember landing but she remembered the fire and dying. When she awoke, someone was holding her head in their lap and gently stroking her hair, "Jonny?" Familiar sharp fangs poked out of the person's smile,

"Not quite, dear." Carmilla kept stroking Nastya's hair even as she froze up. The same twisted smile on her face, "You're finally awake though. How about we talk." Nastya almost wanted to say no but then why had she even traveled in the first place. So she nodded and refused to move. Carmilla didn't move her away anyways. "You were always so good to me, Nastya. You listened to me so well. You were perfect. I loved you so much, you were like a daughter to me. Did you know how much it broke my heart that  _ you _ let them throw me out of the airlock? How  _ you _ betrayed me after I gave everything to you?"

"I didn't-" Carmilla yanked her hair a little and Nastya let out a small whimper.

"I didn't say you could interrupt me, Nastya. I did everything for you. I kept you alive, I gave you love, I made sure you were safe. No one else could've given you that." Somewhere in the back of Nastya's head she knew that was a lie but Carmilla's words always did cut deeper than her scalpels.

"I'm sorry." Carmilla smiled and went back to petting Nastya's hair.

"Now that's what I like to hear, princess. I forgive you. You just made a mistake and everyone makes mistakes. I don't but a child like you would definitely." Her touch ghosted along Nastya's cheek as she spoke and Nastya couldn't suppress the shiver it caused. Carmilla leaned down and grazed her neck with her fangs before moving to kiss her forehead, "It was nice talking to you, sweetheart. I sure hope we can do it again soon." With all the gentleness in the world, Carmilla shifted Nastya off of her and stood up. She gave another smile before walking off.

Nastya laid on the ground frozen and silent. She felt disgusted and confused and frustrated. A part of her knew it was a mistake to come, that she should have never listened to Carmilla. But the other part of her yearned for the soft touch and the loving words still. It was wrong but it felt right which was the worse part. She curled up in a ball and sobbed, not even knowing how to get home.


End file.
